Stay With Me
by SarahcaCrane
Summary: Before the Wizardry War Alastor Moody was just a teenage boy with a crush on a girl. Did he ever have his chance at a happy ending though?
1. Prologue

UPDATED VERSION (as of 1/5/13, this story is being rewritten)!

Prologue: *Third Person*

The Beginning of the End

Tonight would be the night that Alastor Moody died. The old man knew this as a fact and almost felt it would come as a relief. There was very little for him in the world now; everyone he had once cared about was long dead and gone. Alastor had spent more than half of his life fighting evil and righting wrongs, but he was an old man now and he wasn't the type to want to die peacefully in his sleep. If he was going to go down it was going to be in fight.

Tom Riddle was no idiot and Alastor knew that better than anyone. Unfortunately for the Dark Lord, his assumptions would be wrong; Harry Potter would not be travelling alongside the highly skilled Auror. While Lord Voldemort went after Moody, the Boy Who Lived would be safely riding with the half giant.

Taking a swig from his flask Alastor took one last look around his dingy apartment. It wasn't much, but it was the closest thing he had to a home. At one point in his life he had planned to get out of the place and away from the wretched scent, but that day felt so far away now. Alastor's gruff hand reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off the headache that he was beginning to feel.

At the sound of someone knocking at the door, he stood up so quickly that he accidentally knocked a photograph off the table. Growling, the old man bent down and picked it up. He sat back down and smiled, which he had not done in a very, very long time, at the image in his hand. A young couple stood smiling and waving up at Alastor. The picture had been taken when Kaily was still alive and Alastor still had all of his body parts. It must have been near the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts.

Kaily laughed as the image of young Moody whispered something in her ear. Her dark brown, nearly black, curls flew around her face as her bright blue eyes landed on the old man whose good eye, the fake whizzed around the room, hadn't managed to move from the image. They both looked so happy and alive, which were two things Alastor Moody had not felt in decades.

Leaning back in his chair, Alastor ran his through his thinning grey hair. He was shaken from his thoughts of the past by the pounding at the door, which had gotten much louder. Slowly Alastor rose back up from his chair and made his way over to door, which looked as though it was about ready to fall down.

"What is it?" Alastor barked as he allowed Remus Lupin entrance to his home.

"It's time, Moody. Everyone will be waiting at the Dursley's home by now," Remus replied while his eyes traveled around the small flat.

Alastor let out a small growl, "Right, right. Just give me a minute to grab my coat."

Remus nodded in response and pressed his back against the wall. Alastor stumbled back to his desk and rummaged around, searching for his coat. Finally he managed to find it, along with his wand. He was just about to go back to Lupin, when suddenly he turned around on his heels and looked at his desk. His fingers brushed over the photograph before he snatched it up and stored it in his pocket.

"I guess it's time to die now," Alastor whispered to himself as he kept his hand around the picture in his pocket. Returning to the front door, he found Remus still waiting for him, exactly where he had left him.

"Are you ready to go now?" Remus asked.

Alastor nodded briefly and swung the door open. Once Remus was out of the flat, the older man took one last look at his home before closing the door for the final time.

A/N: So, that was the re-written prologue. Hopefully you enjoyed; I'm a bit happier with this version than I am with the original. Just so you know, comments and reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One

Kaily's POV

"Kaily! Kaily, wake up, it's almost time to go!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs.

I sprang out of bed and ran downstairs. Could it really already be almost time to for the train station? According to my mother it was. I quickly gathered my few straggling belongings around my room and shoved them hastily into my trunk. During my rush down the steps I managed to trip over my younger brother, Nick, and tumble down the rest of the stairs with my trunk following close behind.

"Watch where you're going Kaily!" the ten year old shouted at me, I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off of the carpet.

"Kaily Hun, are you ready to go? We only have about ten minutes until the train leaves the station!" My mother asked as she frantically pulled on her jacket. I gave her a curt nod and grabbed her extended arm. She apperated us to the train station women's lavatory.

The two of us rushed through the wall leading into Platform 9 ¾. "Bye Mum, I'll see you at Christmas," I said as I gave her a quick hug.

"Don't forget to write!" Mum called after me.

"I won't, Mum, don't worry!"

I boarded the train and began my search for a compartment that would hold no or very few people. After a few minutes of having no luck I neared the end of the train, in the second to last compartment was a boy, who I believed to be in my year, sitting alone. Perfect.

I quietly slid the door open and asked, "Is it alright if I sit here with you? Nearly everywhere else is full."

The boy just gave a grunt and nodded his head curtly. I smiled weakly at him. I recognized the boy to be in my year and Gryffindor with me, but I just couldn't place his name. It wasn't like I knew everyone, in fact there were even a few people I didn't know in my own year and house, and the boy sitting across from me was included in that few people.

"I'm sorry, but can you remind me of your name, it seems like I have forgotten it? I'm not very good with names," I said in attempt to learn the blonde haired boy's name.

"Alastor, Alastor Moody," he said quickly.

I mumbled a small "oh" and then continued with, "My name is-"

"I know who you are. You're Kaily Roberts," Alastor interrupted me.

I'm nearly positive that I blushed, and blushed hard. Sure he was slightly rude and uninterested in anything I could say to him, but he was… well, he was cute and the fact that he was completely uninterested just made me want to talk to him more. Alastor had sandy blonde hair that reached just above his shoulders and deep brown eyes that I'm sure any girl could get lost in, including me. His name seemed to fit him too, Moody, yup, he sure was moody. I'm sure he would be a nice friend to have, if I could just get to warm up to me, even just a little.

"So how was your summer, did you do anything exciting?" I asked, maybe if I could get him talking he would warm up a bit.

"It was fine, and no, nothing exciting happened," he replied. Well, that didn't work.

It was quite obvious that he wouldn't be asking me about my summer, so I decided to take it upon myself to tell him, "Well, mine was wonderful! I went to California in the U.S to see my cousin Reagan and she taught me how to surf, it was just absolutely wonderful!"

"I'm sure you had a lovely time, now please do me a favor and shut up," Alastor drawled.

Okay, maybe this would be harder than I thought it would be.

"Oh," I mumbled, I'm not even sure he heard me fully. Though, he must have heard something seeing as though he gave me grunt in reply, at least I think it was a reply, I sure took it as one.

We sat in silence for most of the ride. When the train was about ten minutes away from the Hogsmead station I excused myself to go and change in lavatories. The robes we, as students, have to wear are some of the most unflattering clothes I have ever had the misfortune to have to wear.

After I finally got into my robes and was pleased, at least as pleased as I could be in those nasty robes, with how I looked, I walked back into the compartment I had been sharing with Alastor.

Alastor was now sitting in the corner and staring out the window. He, like me, was now dressed in his scarlet and gold school robes. I decided to try to spark up a conversation again, "Don't you just hate these robes? They're so… disgusting."

Alastor turned to me with an annoyed scowl, "They're fine." Well, that was another failure.

I felt the train slowing down and realized that we must be almost to the station. I didn't try to start another conversation with Alastor; instead I just sat quietly waiting for the train to stop so that I could get out of this death trap, because I really hate muggle transportation.

The train came to a slow halt and I immediately stood up and began to gather up my belongings. I rushed outside to find a carriage to ride to the school in.

I found an empty one and hopped in to it and sat down. I waited for the carriage to move, but before it did the door opened to reveal a very grumpy looking Alastor Moody climbing into the carriage.

"Everywhere else is full," he mumbled.

I nodded and he sat down in front of me. The carriage jerked forward and a fell… into Alastor's lap. He looked down at me with a questioning look. I blushed and slowly got back into my seat, never making eye contact with the deep brown eyes that never left me.

Neither of us said a word for the rest of the ride.

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Also thank you to my betas for editing this story, and bearing through my mistakes. Reviews are welcome. :D


End file.
